


Future Perfect

by SilverShroud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShroud/pseuds/SilverShroud
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles set in the future of 'The Path Less Travelled By' Universe after the end of the yet to be published Part 3 and is my way of allowing myself to indulge in fluff whilst writing complicated and redemptive angst.It's going to be mostly Dramione with a side helping of Draco spending time with other characters he met along his redemption journey in that series. If you have read the series and want to request a scene please feel free to drop me a note. Otherwise, welcome and I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This particular scene was inspired by 'Summer' a Just-Orsen piece of fanart in which I misremembered as Draco being in the hammock.

It was a warm evening and they had taken their Supper outside to enjoy it. 

Draco lay in a hammock, relaxing after a long day by reading the latest Muggle Novel Dean had recommended to him. Hermione was propped up against his thigh, also reading. It was one of those perfect late June evenings where the day seemed to last forever and you almost hoped that it would. The air smelled of cut grass and warm soil and the Peacocks paraded across the flat grass, performing and calling to one another. 

In the distance he could hear shouts of glee coming from the far lawn; where the children of the dozen or so other families who lived in the Manor had set up a Quidditch game.

“I really hope no one falls off their broom this time.” Draco commented lazily, flicking his wand to make the hammock sway slowly. “I’m comfortable like this.”

Hermione didn’t look up from her book, her tone lightly teasing. “And it would be awful if anyone was hurt?”

Draco put the novel down and levitated a sandwich from the plate they’d brought out. “Oh, that too. But children bounce. I must’ve fallen dozens of times when I was younger.”

At the word ‘children’ she finally did look up at him, something dancing in her eyes. “Bet you won’t be so flippant when they’re your own.”

“Maybe not. But that’s -” the Hammock swayed alarmingly now as he sat up sharply, feeling a great rush of hope and anxiety hit him all at once. “Wait are you telling me you’re…we’re going to have a child?”

She nodded, joy bursting out of her smile. 

Draco fell out of the hammock.

There would probably be bruises but he didn’t care; he lay down beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms. “You beautiful, wonderful, amazing Witch. That’s why you were at the Hospital today wasn’t it? I knew Culpepper was being evasive.”

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her. “I made him swear not to give me away. He was so happy for us.”

Draco pulled back to look at her in wonder. “I’m going to be a Dad.” He murmured faintly. “Me, with a child.” His smile faded abruptly as old insecurities rushed up to meet him. “What if I…” 

But she caught him and silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips before he could go any further. “You,” she said slowly, “are going to be a wonderful Father.”


End file.
